


cherry trees, there are no lies in these

by scopacopia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Flirting, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance can't keep his mouth shut, M/M, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Truth Serum, he lashes out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scopacopia/pseuds/scopacopia
Summary: Lance felt strange.Well, he had been feeling a little bit off, since the last mission. Saving the universe wasn’t always the cushiest job, despite what his own posts on space- instagram may tell you.Needless to say, Lance was exhausted





	cherry trees, there are no lies in these

**Author's Note:**

> a quick 2 chapter fic, I just really wanted some good whump for Lance! I'm trying to make my stuff shorter, ahah.

Lance felt strange.

Well, he had been feeling a little bit off, since the last mission. Saving the universe wasn’t always the cushiest job, despite what his own posts on space- instagram may tell you.

Needless to say, Lance was exhausted. Besides the constant, lingering drained feeling he always carried with him, Lance was feeling a little lightheaded today. Now, this hadn’t been a problem up until now, (Lance had a bit of a weak stomach, see-) When he and Keith were coming back from the training deck, Lance from hand- to- hand and target practice, neither of which he should have been doing, and Keith from sparring.

“There’s no way you have a higher score than me, Mullet!” Lance cried, glancing over at a smirking Keith, incredulously.

Maybe yelling wasn’t the best idea, lance thought, wincing. Luckily Keith didn’t notice. 

“I always have a higher score than you, Lance.” Keith hummed, arms in his pockets as they walked. “You up for grabbing lunch?” He asked, biting his lip and keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

This time, Lance was the one to not notice, rubbing the base of his neck harshly in attempt to alleviate the pain. 

“What? Oh, yeah.” 

Lance mumbled, nearly running into a wall as he and Keith turned the corner. This caught Keith’s attention, and he turned to look at Lance with concern very unlike him, Lance noted.

“Hey man, you okay?” Keith implored, looking very much like he wanted to place a hand on Lance’s shoulder. He hesitated instead.

Swallowing thickly, he glanced up at Keith from underneath his eyelashes blankly. What had they just been doing?

“Y-Yeah, Of course. So uh, where’ya going? I think I’m going to head back to my room.”

Lance faked a smile. He hoped where ever they had both been headed, his answer was appropriate. From the nervous, slightly alarmed look on Keith’s face, he’d obviously striked out.

“The.. mess hall?” Keith said meekly, leaning in a bit closer to where Lance was clinging onto the wall. He held out a helping hand and tried to steady Lance by the small of his back.

This was bad. What had Lance been doing all day? His mind was blank, but.. He was sweaty. Lance was sweaty, and he was wearing his paladin armor. He must have been training.

Lance swallowed and stood up straight, licking his dry lips and nodding.

“Of course. I’m kinda hungry too. I might come with you, is that okay?” Lance managed, despite the fact that his face felt hot, his body was on fire, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

“I… I think I’m going to take you to the infirmary” 

Maybe Keith had the right idea for once. Lance nodded vaguely, stumbling as his world tipped sideways and he slumped onto Keith’s shoulder.

With a burning forehead and cloudy mind, The world went dark.

-

“Coran? You don’t know what’s wrong with him..?” 

Lance winced, covering his eye with his hands to shield himself from the harsh fluorescent lights. He was in ...The infirmary?

“Besides the obvious symptoms and probably some vertigo, no..”

Lance moaned, digging the palms of his hands into his eye sockets. It was too damn bright.

“Turn the damn lights down, my god!” Lance snapped, exasperated. Then he froze.

Did he just say that out loud?!

Keith was by his side in an instant. “Lance! You’re awake! Do you feel okay?”

Lance blinked in surprise, nodding and sitting up. The world spun as he did so, but he was okay. Not too dizzy. 

“Yeah, I..” Lance swallowed a lump in his throat at he looked at Keith, sitting next to his bed with his hands wringing in his lap. In his dark violet eyes concern and worry swam, and Lance was drowning. Before he knew it, the words were out.

“What’re you so worried about, wringing your hands like that? Your eyes are beautiful, especially this close. Like crystal balls. “ Lance’s eyes widened in panic as he continued. “I wonder what my future holds, with a handsome guy like you.”  
He burned red to the tips of his ears and slapped his hands over his mouth. When he looked up from his knees he saw Keith’s jaw was practically on the floor, eyes widened in an almost comical way. He too was red as a cherry.

Then a bottle dropped onto the floor, rolling over the ground as it came to a halt at Keith’s feet, Coran, too, standing with his hands out, staring at the both of them. Then he quickly croaked something about needing to fix a warp reactor and sped away. 

That left Keith alone with a Lance who just happened to blurt whatever he was thinking.

“I didn't want to say that! I mean, I didn’t.. I didn’t want to say that out loud! Just, pretend you nev-”

Lance rambled on until he ran out of breath, taking a deep breath and covering his face with his hands, his skin hot to the touch. After a moment of his recovery and Keith’s silence, Lance swung his legs over the side of the medical bay bed and also left the room.

He left Keith sitting in the empty infirmary, to think about what the hell just happened.

-

Things were quiet on the ‘strange truth epidemic’ front for almost two days. The inner voice in Lance’s head wouldn’t stay quiet for too long, though.

It was at a strategy meeting. All the paladins sat around the round table, as Allura gave them the overview of the mission they would be executing in a weeks time. 

“The Galran information base is guarded by a small fleet of soldiers that guard only the area around the data containment center, all you paladins need to do is split up and take them all out in your respective areas, then meet in the data center.”

Lance paused. He frowned in confusion and put his hand up briefly (A formality) before he started speaking.

“But Princess, wouldn’t it be easier if we created a distraction to take them all out at once, so we can stay together as a team and exert less energy? I feel like it wou-”

“Lance, We’re doing it like this.” Allura interrupted him, an annoyed look on her face. “This is the best strategy that Shiro and I could come up with, does everyone understand?”

It was like she hadn’t even heard him. Lance knew the princess and we weren't the best of friends, and normally he would just let it pass to avoid confrontation, but his doubts were surging up inside him and before he knew it they were pouring like liquid from his lips.  
“Well maybe it’s not the strategy we should use. I knew you didn’t like me, but I’d like it at least if you could value my opinion as a paladin, if not a person. Please let me finish at least next time, Princess.”

Lance was standing up, his hands braced on the table and his words sharp and harsh. This wasn’t like him, but lately it was like Lance not only could never keep his mouth shut, but he felt every emotion more fully.

“I thought after everything I've sacrificed for the universe, for this team, and even for you, Princess,” Lance gave her a contemptful, pointed look, for he was sure she knew exactly what he was talking about,

Those three minutes of complete nothingness, no breath, no sight, he was cold as ice- 

“M-Maybe I could be taken more seriously. I know I make mistakes. I know it.” suddenly, tears were threatening to fall. Lance tilted his head high, if not to hold back the waterworks, than to make himself look more confident than he could possibly feel.

“But It shouldn’t define who I am.”

And with that, Lance shoved his chair back and turned on his heel, quickly making his way out of the main hall, everyone’s eyes on him. Allura was just as speechless as the rest of them.


End file.
